


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】亲爱的幻觉-SoulNebula

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *这大概是一个“狗谜作死结果被企鹅大佬教做人”的故事。*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 9





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】亲爱的幻觉-SoulNebula

**Author's Note:**

> *这大概是一个“狗谜作死结果被企鹅大佬教做人”的故事。  
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

1.

Edward 熟练地取出一颗白色的胶囊，塞进嘴里嚼碎，这似乎已经成了他的习惯。那个塑料小盒子一直被他放在贴身的口袋里，就仿佛带着Oswald到处走一样。

药效猛烈且刺激地冲击着他的大脑，他闭上眼睛呼出一口气，再睁开眼睛，就看到了他期待的那个人。

Oswald湿哒哒地站在壁炉边，身上的水滴落在地毯上，形成一片深色的水渍。

Edward 看着死去挚友的幻象，这种亲切熟悉的陪伴感多少让他紧张的神经放松了下来。

“早上好，Oswald。介意靠边站一下吗，你把水滴在沙发上了。”即便知道是自己的幻觉，但是不断低落的水仍旧让Edward 感到不舒服，“另外，今晚的目标是个化学系教授。说实话，我对他还有点信心……”

“恕我直言，”Oswald撇了撇嘴，打断了他，“你的目标越来越没有品位了。”

被自己的幻觉打断，Edward 有些恼怒：“他可不是什么无名小卒，他们都是都是我精心挑选的目标，代表着各界的权威，他们……都具有取代你的潜力！”

“Ed，Ed，”Oswald摇了摇头，故作惋惜地说，“你本可以成为一个了不起的罪犯。可惜，没有我你什么都不是。”

“没有你我照样可以成为出色的罪犯，”Edward 沉下脸来，“我根本。不需要你。”

“别骗你自己了，”Oswald走上前，仰起头毫不客气地说，“你是在白费力气。”

“我会证明给你看的！”Edward 对着空气大吼道，幻觉消失了，他面对空荡荡的客厅，攥紧了拳头。

***

Edward 开始越来越频繁地嗑药，过量的神经性药物导致了严重的失眠，他已经好几天没有睡觉了。深夜，在整个城市都陷入沉睡之后，他会一边和Oswald聊天，一边制定犯罪计划。每当这时候他总会惊异于自己记忆中的Oswald是如此鲜活，眼前的幻象完美还原了每一个细微的动作和表情，也只有这时候他才能意识到自己有多么想念这位挚友。而等到天色亮起，他又要在所有人面前演好那个悲痛的幕僚长形象。生活仿佛割裂成了几块，唯有Oswald的幻象出现时，他才能感觉到与过去联结起来的真实感。

因此，Oswald出现的次数也越来越多，甚至开始不需要药物的辅助，他会随时出现在意料不到的地方，Edward 把这归咎于嗑药过量，但他也乐于多些机会和Oswald见面，他几乎要以为他最好的朋友还活着了。

所以当他第一次亲吻自己的幻觉时，那种过于真实的触感并没有让他太惊讶。

起初只是和Oswald的惯例争吵，Edward 盯着对方不停开合的嘴巴，实际上什么都没听进去，周围的一切渐渐变成了白噪音，令他耳膜鼓胀，混乱的大脑闪过一阵不知名的冲动，等他反应过来的时候，Oswald已经被自己推倒在了沙发上。

他近乎凶狠地啃咬着那两片嘴唇，或许因为从那里说出的话大多不怎么中听，他为这个吻添加了些许报复的味道。Oswald挣扎了几下，身上的水沾的到处都是，Edward并未在意，只顾品尝着幻觉中陌生又美妙的味道。

这个粗暴的吻并没有持续多久，Oswald最终用力推开了他。Edward 被推坐在一边，他的睡袍扯开了，胸腔剧烈地起伏着。Oswald则咳嗽了起来，看上去几乎晕倒，脸色也因为缺氧而更加苍白。

“我不知道幻觉还需要呼吸。”Edward 有些好笑地看着因为自己的粗暴行径几乎陷进沙发里的小个子男人，对方看起来比自己料想的还要愤怒和震惊。这感觉真奇妙，自己居然这么清晰地记得Oswald生气的样子，他会紧紧地抿着嘴唇，抬高下巴，肩膀颤抖，像只炸毛的动物。

“你疯了吗？你干什么？！”Oswald尖声吼道，他湖绿色的眼睛里除了震惊，还闪烁着其它的情绪。

Edward 大笑起来，他的确是疯了，从杀死Oswald的那一刻起，他的一部分就死去了，而那个巨大的空洞，逐渐被疯狂填满。

他靠在沙发上，笑得更厉害了，眼泪从眼角涌了出来，视线逐渐模糊。等他终于停下来，Oswald已经不见了，地毯上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。

Edward 盯着那串脚印出了一会儿神，然后，几天来第一次，感到了睡意。

***

第二天早上，Edward 是被照进客厅的阳光叫醒的，他眯起眼睛盯着天花板，感觉自己仿佛睡了一个世纪。

一道黑影突然出现，挡住了刺眼的光。Edward抬起眼睛，发现是Oswald。

“我还在做梦吗？”他低声问道，昨晚的药效应该早就过了才是，如果不是在做梦，那就是Oswald又擅自出现了。

“当然不是，蠢货。”Oswald俯身冲着他的脸把“蠢货”二字喊得特别大声，“起床了！”

Edward有些不情愿地坐起来，揉着太阳穴，重新戴好眼镜，突然发现今天的Oswald不太一样。

“你换衣服了？”他皱着眉头盯着那套崭新的西装，那上面一滴水都没有，看起来整洁优雅。

“所以你不用再担心我会弄脏沙发了。”Oswald说着在一旁的椅子上坐下，扬了扬手里的报纸，“抓紧时间，瞌睡虫先生，你快被哥谭遗忘了。”

Edward摇晃着站起来，去给自己倒了杯水，Oswald在他身后把报纸抖得哗啦哗啦响。

“很抱歉昨晚的事。”Edward端着杯子坐回沙发，冰凉的水让他逐渐清醒。

“噢得了吧。”Oswald讥讽道，“没人会对幻觉感到抱歉。而且，你明明很享受。”

Edward笑了起来，一口气把杯子里的水喝完。Oswald说的没错，他的确很享受。

2.

如果人可以与幻觉“谈恋爱”的话，Edward想，那他一定是第一个。

继那一吻之后，他与幻想中的Oswald越发亲密起来。从前，他们最亲近的动作不过只是个拥抱，而现在，在每个夜晚，他可以亲吻Oswald的额头，唇角，在他发出细微呻吟的时候啃咬他的喉结，在他苍白的侧颈上留下齿痕。

尽管Edward并不想承认，但是，在Oswald死去的几周之后，他终于可以褪下所有隐忍和伪装，将一切欲望暴露在Oswald——他全部幻想的核心——面前。

“你知道最讽刺的是什么吗，Ed？”Oswald从Edward怀里仰起脸问道，他的眼睛里映着壁炉的火光，Edward看着他，感觉他无比真实，“在我死后，我得到了我想要的一切。”

Edward的手指顺着Oswald的脸颊一路向下滑，停留在他胸前凸出的肋骨上，“Oswald，或许你是对的，这几周如果没有你，我也不会这么快找到新的方向。”

Oswald不易察觉地翻了个白眼：“得了吧，就你的那些小打小闹。你到底什么时候才肯承认，没有我你已经迷失了。”

Edward侧头看着他，神情肃穆，一言不发。

“Ed，承认你需要我，你爱我。”

Edward仍旧不说话，他把头靠向Oswald的颈窝，让自己陷入了沉睡。

***

Edward摩挲着手里那个小小的药盒，数不清自己为了和Oswald见面，已经吃掉了多少颗这样的药丸。这种虚幻的爱情让他矛盾不已，现在的状况与他最初的计划背道而驰，他越是想摆脱Oswald的影响，就陷得越深。他几乎失控，那个幻象马上要占据上风了，自己无数次地想说爱他，想念他，一旦说出口，他就彻底输了。

Edward握紧了药盒放回口袋，他意识到自己必须做点什么，趁一切还没有太晚。

“是时候告别了。”

*** 

码头的风正像那天一样强烈，带着潮湿的腥气。Edward眺望着河面，Oswald站在他身边，看得出来不怎么自在。Edward不禁觉得强迫他回到自己被杀的地方，多少有些残忍。

“我希望你知道，Oswald，我们的关系对我来说……意味着很多。”Edward转头看着陪伴了他几周的幻象，终于说了出来，“I cared about you，and I miss you。”

Oswald摇晃了一下，似乎被风吹的站立不稳：“所以，你总算肯承认了吗？在经历了这一切之后，你终于能面对你的感情了吗？”

Edward咬了咬嘴唇，他厌倦了一次次逃避这个问题：“为什么你都死了，还揪着这事不放？这根本不是重点……”

“这就是重点！”Oswald突然吼道，冲到他面前，像一颗随时会爆炸的炸弹。

“我都死了，你还不肯说出来吗？！”

“是的！我爱你，Oswald！可那又怎么样呢？”Edward后退了两步，他的幻觉似乎脱离了控制，这让他害怕，“那就能算你赢了我吗？”

终于得到了想要的答案，Oswald的表情渐渐缓和了下来，他露出一种Edward 从未见过的笑容，像凯旋的皇帝，俯视他失败的敌人。然后，带着那种毛骨悚然的笑，他从牙缝里挤出来一句：“是的。”

“可是你没有！”Edward 咆哮道，“我杀了你，是你输了！”

他快步走到码头边缘，单膝跪地，从口袋里掏出药盒，因为愤怒和紧张，他的手指抖得厉害。

“Goodbye, Oswald。”他大声说，然后将那盒药丸尽数倒进了水中。

3.

看着仅剩的那几颗药丸沉入深绿色的水底消失不见，Edward长出了一口气，几周以来第一次，感到如释重负。

他终于在和自己的搏斗中赢了一回。

他满怀信心地转过头，却发现那幻象仍在。

“你……怎么回事？这不可能，你不应该还在的！”Edward慌张地站起来，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

Oswald仍旧站在那里，带着胜利的微笑看着他，像阴魂不散的鬼魅。

“老天，你不知道我有多么期待这一刻，多么期待看到你的反应。”Oswald挥了挥手，他的几个手下从码头的各个角落里钻了出来，其中一个把那企鹅头手杖递给了他，“你的表情果然没让我失望。”

Edward如同被钉在了地上，无法动弹，只能看着Oswald走到他面前，手杖敲击地面发出熟悉的哒哒声。

“这不可能，这不可能……” 他小声默念，“你只是我的幻觉，这不是真的。”

“醒醒吧，”Oswald明亮的绿眼睛闪着狂喜的光芒，“根本就没有什么幻觉。”

Edward倒吸了一口气，几乎晕倒。

接着Oswald又像想起什么一样，耸了耸肩补充道：“噢，或许最开始是有的，在我‘死后’的前几天。”

Edward的大脑逐渐从一片空白中恢复过来，过去几周的零散片段不断涌现，他大张着嘴巴，发不出声音。

“你知道，我是很难被杀死的，毕竟我已经在这里死过两回了。”Oswald走向码头边缘，低头看着脚下深色的河水，“我的几个忠心部下及时救起了我——这恐怕让你惊讶吧，我还是有一些忠诚的追随者的。而你无意识的手下留情，让我并没有受到致命的伤害。于是我又回来了，在你杀死我的第五天。”

第五天。Edward清晰地记得那天晚上，幻象第一次没有凭借药物出现。

“还记得你怎么用我父亲的幻象对付我的吗？你是如此了解我，Ed，可是你忘记了，我也同样了解你。”Oswald满意地看着Edward由于震惊和恐惧一言不发，他接着说道，“发现你那点小秘密并不难，而由于药物作用，你几乎很难分清幻觉与现实。只是，后来我把你的致幻药替换成了普通的药丸，可你竟然一点都没有察觉。”

那些药。Edward捏紧了手里的塑料小盒，他早该察觉的，吃下那些药时的感觉完全不同，而他竟以为是自己已经习惯药物的刺激！

“啊，后来我还加了一些安眠药进去。你可以整夜不睡，我可不行。”

安眠药。从他亲吻了Oswald那晚开始，他不再失眠。

“为什么。”Edward低着头，声音疲惫而嘶哑。

“Revenge。”Oswald用力地说出这个词，眼睛里燃烧着怒火，“我要像你摧毁我的帝国那样，摧毁你的一切。我要摧毁你的信念，击溃你一直相信和渴求的东西。我要让你明白，你依旧是那个战战兢兢、在角落里唯唯诺诺的失败者，我要让你从心底承认……”

他重新走回Edward面前，从河面上吹来的风更加强劲了。

“……There is no Ed Nygma without the Penguin！”

这句话伴随着一声沉闷的枪响，混杂着风声，传入Edward的耳朵。他低下头，看着鲜红色的血在他绿色的西装前襟上蔓延开来，顺着下摆滴落。他捂住肚子，难以置信地抬起头看着Oswald，后者手里正握着一把手枪，脸上写满了复仇的快感。

Edward的视线开始失焦，喉咙里泛起血腥味，他摇晃了几下，狰狞地笑了起来：“Oswald，我不得不说……作为罪犯，你的确……无人能及。”

说完，Edward重重地倒了下去。Oswald垂眼看着脚下了无生气的躯体，抿紧的嘴唇动了动，最后，露出了一个胜利者的笑容。他收起枪，转身走向已经等在码头边的轿车，不忘叮嘱守在一旁的手下：

“把他带回去，别让他死了。”

\-----------End------------


End file.
